A Force of Habit
by azazelbunny
Summary: "Damn. I kind of wanted another go at you. I thought you were a bit more durable than that." ((Marble Hornets/EverymanHYBRID crossover. I had a very hard time categorizing this because category and included character selecty thingies but this is a Habitlex fic for tumblr user dasgraeuel. Very, very, very nsfw and very, very gruesome. Not for the faint of heart.))


_"Damn. I kind of wanted another go at you. I thought you were a bit more durable than that."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh hot diggity dammit Janet, the trigger warnings on this bad puppy...<strong>_

_**WARNINGS: restraints, blood, character death, dubcon (dangerously close to noncon), knifeplay, it's just really gruesome all around like don't even read past here if you're not into angry violent hatesex because you'll have nightmares for years to come if you do.**_

* * *

><p>Alex gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to scream. No, he wasn't going to give Habit that pleasure this time. The ropes around his wrists were leaving angry red burn marks and bruises, but that pain was nothing to the knife carving little hearts in his back. Habit giggled as he started on the next one and a quiet hiss escaped him.<p>

"Ooo, are we getting closer to that sweet song?"  
>"Fuck. You."<br>"Eh, not yet. I wanna finish this picture first."

Three days. Tied up, no food, fucking _demon blood _in place of water...And the things that demon did to his body. Not just the carving, not just the burns, not just the choking him until he passed out just to wake up later when he felt his bones breaking. No, not just the pain. The seemingly gentle caresses that turned into nails digging into his flesh. Those soft kisses that suddenly became violent lip biting and drew blood. It was humiliating. He wasn't supposed to like this. That's why he refused to scream. Because Habit always made the same promise:

_"I'll stop if you scream for me. Just once, long and loud. Like you really mean it."  
><em>

"Fuck!" The knife dug deeper into his shoulder than it ever had before. When Habit let go, it _stayed _there.  
>"Almost! That was almost a scream! What do I have to do to you to make this happen?"<p>

He circled around him, looking as though he was in deep thought. Alex glared up at him defiantly. That made Habit grin. That wide, cold grin that sent unbearable shivers through Alex's spine. He looked away, but he still heard the zipper come undone. His first thought was something a bit like _'that idiot is really going to let me anywhere near his dick, is he seriously expecting me not to use this opportunity to cause him pain?' _and his second thought...His second thought was closer to _'I really want this though."_

Alex felt fingers brush through his hair softly and braced himself for the inevitable. He winced as he felt those fingers close and pull his head violently back into a better position for his purposes. Bigger than he had originally thought, he noted.

"Open."  
>He said nothing, but he didn't really have to. His eyes said it for him. <em>Make me. <em>Habit sighed.  
>"Fine, have it your way." The fingers in his hair let go and trailed down the side of his face, coming to a stop under his chin where they tilted his head to look at him. Habit's expression changed from one of false sympathy to one of pleasant surprise. "Oh, look at that. I forgot my knife."<p>

There it was. There was that long-awaited scream. The knife in his shoulder dug deeper and then twisted. His mouth hung open as the last of the scream tried to force its way out. That was all his captor needed.

"Much better. I like you when you can't talk back."

If the knife in his shoulder wasn't still there and still a threat, Alex might have bitten down. Then again, he was kind of enjoying this. No control, just one hand wrapped tightly around his throat, the other holding the back of his head still, each thrust causing him to cough and gag. Still, the only thing he could think was _I'm not supposed to like this. I'm not supposed to get off on this._

But he was and he couldn't help but start to move his head in time with the thrusts. He couldn't help but move his tongue a bit, just to hear those quiet little moans. He couldn't help but get harder and harder by the moment. Alex stole a quick glance up at him and another shiver passed through his body. Habit was biting his lip, breath quickening, eyes half-closed with pleasure. When he saw Alex look up he laughed.

"You like it, don't you?" He slid himself out of Alex's mouth, his smile widening as he coughed forcefully and spit in false disgust. "If you wanted to watch you should've said something. Here, I'll give you a better view."

Oh to hell with it. He didn't care anymore, he wanted it, he fucking _needed _it. He adjusted his hips to help Habit remove his jeans, panting breathlessly all the while. A pained yelp signaled Habit's merciful removal of the knife in his back. Merciful until he was thrown carelessly to the floor, shoulder striking the cold concrete floor of the basement in which he was being kept. He didn't resist when he felt strong hands pushing at the inside of his knees. He didn't try to move away when he felt unsteady breath and merciless teeth on his neck. He didn't bother to stifle his yells and moans when he felt Habit enter him.

_Goddamn did it hurt... _Of course there wouldn't be any preparation or lube, that would be silly. Alex's body lurched in time with each feral thrust, causing all of the open wounds on his back to scrape against coarse concrete. The pain was unbearable, but so was the pleasure. But the scale only tipped when he felt the knife dig into his hip. He hadn't even noticed Habit reach for the blade but he sure as hell noticed now. It travelled up his side, leaving a deep gash and a trail of blood. Then to the other hip to repeat the process.

"Stop! Oh god, stop, I'll do anything I swear..."  
>"No you won't." Habit said cheerfully. "Every time you say that you screw it up by trying to run. Why would I listen to you now? Definition of insanity, Kralie." His thrusts suddenly became twice as hard, hips crashing against bloody hips. "Definition...of...<em>insanity<em>."  
>"I swear to god, I swear on my soul, I'll-"<br>"You don't have a fucking soul." Habit hissed into his ear. The knife dug into his shoulder again, this time front the front. This time it went straight through to the other side, right out of the old wound.

Alex felt like he was going to pass out. Too much, too much pleasure and too much pain. Hell, maybe even too much blood loss he couldn't tell at this point. He was about to cum, and he knew he was about to catch hell for not asking or saying anything - That's just the way Habit was. Controlling. Dominating. Unforgiving.

He did manage to let out a strangled half-scream, half-moan as he came. He didn't have time to apologize before the knife came out of his shoulder and down through his chest with enough force to go right through the bone there. He only had time to stare up at Habit's twisted grin and hear the words "You didn't even ask. Rude." before he faded out of existence.

* * *

><p>"Oh." Habit's smile faded. It had been so long since he was human - he'd completely forgotten that they were so squishy and fragile. He drew the knife out of his plaything's heart and tossed it aside. "Damn. I kind of wanted another go at you. I thought you were a bit more durable than that."<p>

He pulled out, stood up slowly, and sighed in aggravation. He always broke his favorite toys. More than anything though he was just annoyed that he'd have to finish by himself. The look on Alex's face when he came on him would have been absolutely _priceless. _He made a mental note to make the next one last a little better.

"Oh well." He shrugged. "There's another one _just like you _in line. I have to admit, Kralie. I might actually miss you a little. I was starting to get attached." Habit thought for a moment and wrinkled his nose. "Ew. I was starting to have _feelings _for you, wasn't I. Crazy, right?"

_I was starting to have feelings for you. Maybe's it's for the better then, that I killed you when I did. What if I had actually gotten attached? Ugh...What an insane concept. Then again, __**I'm **__an insane concept._


End file.
